As Simple As Poof!
by smoakinqueen
Summary: Just because you're Minister of Magic, doesn't mean you can't cheat to win a bet. Never underestimate the power of some hocus pocus, because you ccould be surprised. Written for the Love in Unusual Places TE Challenge.


**As Simple as Poof!**

_**Disclaimer:**_ The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

_**Location:**__ Death Chamber, Department of Mysteries. Provided by _alias093001_._

"So, you're telling me that you want me to try anything, as long as I can bring Sirius back as soon as possible?" Hermione asked.

"Well, something like that." Kingsley said.

"And why do you want it so soon? You know that there's the possibility that he won't came back. And, if you want me to do it, I'll need to do a lot of research for this."

"Not necessarily. Remember that sometimes, less is more."

"Yes, but we're talking about somebody's life here. I need time to do this."

"But there's not enough time! You need a date for the Valentine's Day ball and Sirius is the perfect choice." He was about to say something else, but stopped, a startled, almost frightened look on his face, as if he knew he'd said too much. They were almost at the door of the Death Chamber when she stopped abruptly.

"That's what this is all about? You want me to bring him back so he can be my date? What kind of sick joke is this?"

Truth was, last year Hermione had gotten a little bit drunk when they were playing drinking games in Grimmauld Place. And everyone had learned there was quite a long list of men she'd had crushes on. When asked about it, she'd confessed that her biggest crush had been Sirius, with that rugged, devilishly handsome bad boy image he had. Her words exactly. And now, there was an ongoing bet of who could get Hermione the perfect date for the ball. The list went on and on, from Charlie, Bill, Blaise Zabini, Fred and George, Draco Malfoy, Remus, and even Kingsley himself. Yet Kingsley had been the only one who had secretly placed his bet on Sirius. He was Minister of Magic; he had the power to cheat. Not that he was doing it for the money, but for Hermione too.

"I only want you to give it a try. No research. Just go in there and do your magic." Kingsley said, pushing her into the Death Chamber and closing the door behind her.

The sound of her footsteps was the only thing echoing in the room, along with the distant whispers that came from the Veil. She went and stood in front of it, watching the different runes engraved on the archway. She tried every spell and incantation she could think of, but nothing was working. And to think that when she was small she would simply wave her wand and say some magic words. It would be stupid to think that words like 'Hocus pocus' would work here... Or maybe they would? There were records in the Ministry archives that said spells like those rarely worked, but she had nothing to lose if it meant it could work.

Hermione took a deep breath, focusing her mind on Sirius, and raised her wand. "Alakazam! Presto! Abracadabra!"

Nothing. Only tiny sparks went out of her wand, the room bathed in silence. As soon as she realised the silliness of the situation, she startedy laughing. "Circe, how could I think this would work?"

"You know love, sometimes they say the simplest things work best." Sirius' low, suggestive voice said behind her.

She froze, the sound of his voice echoing through her head, repeating itself over and over again. Hermione turned around and almost regretted it. Almost. He was naked, and she couldn't help but drop her brown eyes down his body. Sweet Merlin. Every muscle, every curve of his body was toned and perfect, from his broad shoulders to his fine, toned legs.

"Something you like, Granger?" Sirius said as he grabbed her and held her against him. "What, Hermione Granger speechless? No 'Wow, Sirius is that your wand or are you just happy to see me?'"

As if someone had dropped a bucket of water on her head, Hermione shook herself awake from staring down Sirius' body. "Well, there are no pockets were you could hide your wand, so I'm pretty sure you're just happy to see me." Hermione said. Her cheeks were a lovely hue of blush, and she bit her lip. "What I can't understand is how you're back. It just can't be because I waved my wand, said those words, and poof! You're back. It's stupid and impossible."

"Why not? If anybody asks, let's say it was something as simple as poof."

"You're incorrigible."

"And devilishly handsome too."

"Incredibly humble also."

"Of course. By the way, what date is today? It's not that I don't like it, on the contrary, I love it, but you've grown into a lovely woman. You can't be older than me now, love. I don't do cougars." He joked.

"February 11th, 2002. And let's say you're just lucky, because I love mature, experienced men. Oh! And didn't I tell you? You're going to a ball with me in three days, so we're going to have to put on some clothes on you."

"Right now? Can't I stay like this for a little bit longer?" Sirius asked, a smug grin adorning his face.

"Don't worry about clothes, you won't be needing them now." She pressed herself harder against him, closing the distance between them. And just like 'poof', they dissaparated with a crack.

Not so far away, Kingsley Shacklebot, the Minister of Magic, was seating in his office. He would have to pay the Unspeakables that had done the trick, but it would be worth it. He'd won the bet, and given Hermione a date.

His smug grin never left his face.

_**The End.**_

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. And if you liked it, you can vote for this or any other of the amazing entries from the Challenge. Link to the TE forum is on my profile!_


End file.
